Don't Know If It's Love
by SuperHeroes Fanatic
Summary: oneshot. Danny is trying to figure out his feelings for Sam, but he doesn't even know how he feels! Jazz tries to help him and...what happens next? Read and find out! DxS Danny's POV


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but it would AWESOME if did!

**Don't Know If It's Love**

After leaving Tuck at his home, Sam and I walked to her mansion. "Finally, its Friday," she said.

"Yeah, my parents are going on a cruise today for the rest of the week," I said.

"Really? Because my parents are going on a cruise too," she told me and I nodded.

"What a coincidence, don't you think?" I told her as we arrived at her mansion.

She smiled at me and I felt my heart speed up. But why?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Sam, "Could you wait a sec?"

I nodded and wondered what Sam was up to. She came back quickly, without her backpack. She took my hand and put something in it, but when she touched me I felt a chill go up my spine. I looked down at my right hand and saw a ring.

Sam read the confused expression on my face and said, "You asked me to hold it for you, remember?"

After a moment of thought, I remembered.

"I thought I should give it back to you or I might lose it," she explained.

"I doubt that'll happen. I'll probably lose it. Anyway, thanks, Sam," I said and gave her a smile.

She said bye and went back inside her house.

I stared at the name engraved on the ring, Sam. I looked up and stared at the place where Sam had been standing a few moments ago. I couldn't understand what I was feeling.

On my way home I lost myself in my thoughts, trying to decipher my own feelings. I wasn't as successful as I thought I would be.

"What do you have in your hand, Danny?" Jazz asked as I came in.

"Nothing, just a ring," I said trying to act casual.

She stood up from the couch, came to me and asked, "Can I see it? Please?"

I handed it to her and she examined it. "So, your finally going to make your move on Sam, huh?" she said smiling and handed the ring back to me.

"No."

Her smile faded. She shook her head then went back to the couch and sat down.

"Why does everyone think that?" I asked and sat next to her.

"Thinks what, exactly?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"That Sam and I are a couple and stuff like that? We're just friends."

"Well, first of all, its because you two are usually together. Second of all, its because Sam likes you," she said simply.

I raised my eyebrows and looked down at my shoes, then muttered, "She…likes….me!?

"Gosh, Danny! You really are clueless! Everyone seems to know that except you!"

I was speechless. I felt happy and excited, but confused at the same time.

"Do you like Sam?" Jazz said more calmly this time.

I immediately looked up at my sister, but didn't know what to say. "Uh…um, well…I," I went quiet and stared at my shoes again.

"Common, Danny, you know you can tell me anything," she said.

"It's just," I paused, putting my head on my hands, "I can't understand my own feelings!" It was true. I couldn't really understand what I was feeling at that moment.

"Okay, let me help you," Jazz said and I looked up again. "When you're with her, how do you feel?"

"Who? Sam?" I asked, feeling stupid for asking in the first place.

"Obviously!" my sister said, frustrated.

"Sorry," I said. "Well, when I'm with her I feel…." I trailed off as flashbacks came back to me.

_Flashbacks_

"Look, the DJ's still playing, and I think there's time for one last dance," Sam told me.

"Sure, I'd love to. Keep an eye on this will ya?" I asked Tuck, handing him the amulet.

As we began to dance, Sam said, "Promise me you'll keep your pants on."

"I'll do my best," I replied.

--

Sam and I were flying, but when I looked at her she was smiling and staring me. "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just really nice up here, that's all. Flying's nice," she said, chuckling nervously and blushed.

I felt myself blush too. Just then, we crashed and fell.

"Falling stinks!" Sam said.

--

"Guys, I'll be back," I assured them. Still, my best friends looked back at me with sadness in their eyes. "But if there's anything you wanted to say to me, now would be an excellent time to do it."

Sam looked up at me, "I-I..

Pariah Dark interrupted her, then left. I left too, giving Sam only a smile.

--

"Apparently that is the only way a boy can like me," Sam said, sad.

I felt happy. Sam had dumped Gregor! I had to make her feel better, though.

"That's not true," Tucker comforted.

"That's totally not true. There are a million reasons a boy could like you. I mean you're smart, you're fun, you're cool, you're pretty-" I paused, catching myself.

Sam blushed and smiled.

"Why am I still talking? I am such a spazz. Still friends?"

"Psh, the best," she said.

_End Flashback_

Do I like Sam? I think I do, but how can I be sure? It was getting late and I still hadn't gotten anywhere.

"Danny? Danny? Danny!" Jazz said, raising her voice.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Danny, you're spacing out. We're not gonna get anywhere like this," she said, even more frustrated.

"Okay, when I'm with her, I feel happy for no apparent reason. Like when she smiled at me this afternoon, I felt my heart speed up, but I didn't know why," I explained.

Jazz smiled, "You obviously like her. Although, you might not just like her, you could be in love with her."

I raised my eyebrows and looked directly at my sister, "I…I love Sam?"

"Hey, I'm just making conclusions here. If you love her or not is for you to find out. One thing is certain, though. You like her, without a doubt."

I thought for a second, "How am I supposed to figure that out?"

Jazz sighed, "Start by telling her how you feel." She stood up, "You better get going before it gets late."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Danny, Sam isn't going to wait for you forever. Now that you know how you feel, telling her should be easier and the sooner you do it, the better," she said as she left to her room.

I made up my mind. I went to my room to leave my things. Then I went ghost and flew into the night sky.

--

When I arrived at Sam's room I transformed back to normal, the ring still in my pocket.

"Danny? What are you doing here this late?" Sam asked, curious.

I didn't know what to say and just stayed quiet, looking at her.

She stood up from her bed and came up to me. "What's wrong? Are you okay, Danny?" she asked, now really concerned.

"Me? I'm fine. I…uh…I," I sighed.

"Danny, what is it?" Sam said.

"I-I have something to tell you, Sam. It's really important,"

"Okay, so what is it?"

"It's about…us," I said, slowly.

"Us?" she asked, confused.

I got closer to her until we were only inches apart. "Yeah," I said, taking her hands in mine, "us."

She looked down at our hands and then at me.

I could see that she was scared and I wouldn't blame her, I was too. I leaned in, slowly, to kiss her.

When I kissed her I could feel all the love she'd saved for me. I could feel how much she loved me.

We broke the kiss and were both breathless, yet we smiled at each other.

"Sam, I'm sorry for being a clueless idiot and not figuring out that I like you and you like me," I apologized.

"Danny, don't worry. What's important is that you did figure it out," Sam comforted.

"Sam, I think-actually, I know, that I love you," I said, afraid of what her response could be.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. After we separated she said, "I love you too, Danny."

I smiled, "Yeah, I kinda figured that out." I locked gazes with her and asked, " Sam, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to," she responded.

I took her hand in mine and took out the ring with the other, then placed the ring in her finger.

She smiled and hugged me.

I hugged her back, not wanting to let go. I knew exactly what I felt at that moment and it was love. With one glance at her amethyst eyes, I could see how much she loved me. And I hoped to see that in her eyes everyday, for the rest of our lives.

DxS FOREVER!!

Okay, so maybe not the best ending, but I really liked how the story turned out. I wanted to post this because I haven't really posted anything, yet. I actually came up with this after I heard a song in Spanish, but I didn't feel like writing in Spanish, so this came out. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, please review! I'll see you all soon.


End file.
